yanderesimfrancaisenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokona Haruka
Kokona Haruka is one of the students currently attending Akademi High, and a test rival. Kokona Haruka est un des étudiants assistant actuellement Akademi Haut et un rival de test. Appearance/Apparence Kokona has purple hair, in two tornado pony-tails. She has eyes a similar shade as her hair, and she wears the default uniform, unless customized by the player. Kokona a des cheveux pourpres, dans deux queues de cheval de tornade. Elle a des yeux une nuance semblable comme ses cheveux et elle porte l'uniforme par défaut, à moins que personnalisé par le joueur. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if the player has their camera out. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest crowd and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. According to her Student Profile, Kokona may be engaged in compensated dating (also known as Enjo kōsai) and may be a victim of domestic abuse. She seems powerless in both situations and can do almost nothing. She enjoys neither and has even changed a bit because of her father, as noted by Saki. If Kokona becomes an official rival, in the final game, she will be less "likable". Parmi les personnages actuellement mis en œuvre dans le jeu, elle est un Papillon Social. Elle posera heureusement pour une image si le joueur a leur appareil photo. Si elle voit un cadavre ou est témoin d'un meurtre, elle fonctionnera à la foule la plus proche et appellera la police. Elle ne peut pas participer aux batailles physiques contre des meurtriers. Selon son Profil d'Étudiant, Kokona peut être engagé dans datant compensée (aussi connu comme Enjo kosai) et peut être une victime d'abus domestique. Elle semble impuissante dans les deux situations et ne peut faire presque rien. Si Kokona devient un rival officiel, dans le jeu final, elle sera moins "Agréable". Relationships Saki Miyu Kokona is seemingly good friends with her and even tells Saki that she is being domestically abused by her father. Saki wishes nothing but the best for Kokona and wants to help her out, but Kokona refused to say more about the topic. According to Saki's Student Profile, Kokona is willing to tell Saki about personal matters, but not too much.Saki Miyu is a slave and sometimes kills Kokona.Im suprised by yandere devs creations.REALLY INSPIRED! However, if Saki learns about Kokona's compensated dating, she will be distraught and won't do anything to help Kokona out. In the full game, Saki might have comforting animations for Kokona, but will avoid her if it really gets too bad. Senpai Since she is a test rival, she has a crush on him. She might eventually be a real rival so this crush may become permanent. Kokona calls him "Senpai", even though they're in the same class. She might also be moved to either Class 2-1 or Class 2-2 so that she can still call her crush "Senpai". Currently, the only event that shows her feelings is her Wednesday speech, where she hides behind the tree and speaks while staring at Senpai. This event can be used as an advantage to poison Kokona's bento. http://yanderesimfrancaisenglish.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Students/Élèves